


Разговоры

by Loony_yellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний год обучения. Волдеморт повержен, а Гарри как никогда одинок и...влюблён. А вот его любовь совсем не настроена на романтику. Пока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговоры

Глава 1. Немного Снейпа.

– Вызывали, сэр? – в двери показалась лохматая голова гриффиндорца.  
– Заходите, Поттер. Только умоляю вас, не разбейте ничего по дороге от двери к столу.  
– Ну я же не Лонгботтом, – еле слышно пробормотал Гарри, но Снейп его услышал и довольно оскалился:  
– Повторите, мистер Поттер.  
– П-п-простите, сэр, – последнее слово застревает у него в горле. И чуть тише: – Я всё больше о погоде. Х-х-хорошая… Хотя вам-то откуда знать, сэр. Вы в ваших подземельях ведь ничего не видите… – и его глаза начинают расширяться от понимания того, какую провокационную глупость он только что сморозил…  
– А вот этого говорить уже не стоило, Поттер, – Снейп начал медленно закипать, отчего Гарри попятился обратно к двери. – Какого Мерлина, Поттер? Я, кажется, вас еще не отпускал! Какой вы стали нежный после победы над Тёмным Лордом! Отвыкли от моего юмора?  
– А это юмор, сэр? – выдавил из себя Гарри.  
– Хм…не знаю. В любом случае, Поттер, вы не сахарный. И от пары моих шуток не растаете. Да и ваш юмор начал меня радовать.  
– С-с-спасибо, профессор Снейп, сэр. – Гарри по-совиному моргнул, понимая, что только что впервые услышал из уст Снейпа комплимент, обращённый не в сторону слизеринца.  
– Вы бы ещё вспомнили весь мой титул полностью, – хмыкнул зельевар, откинувшись на спинку своего жёсткого стула. – Не стойте как столб, Поттер, садитесь.  
Поттер мгновенно плюхнулся на стоящий за его спиной стул. Это было вовремя: ноги уже давно дрожали и подгибались от страха. Снейп ястребиным взглядом следил за его действиями, а потом категорично заявил:  
– Тряпка!  
– Ч-ч-ч-т-т-т-о?  
– Я сказал, Поттер, что вы тряпка!  
– П-п-п-п-о-ч-ч-ч-ему?  
– Потому что у вас от одного моего вида подгибаются колени. Как у влюблённого, право же! Гарри сглотнул ком в горле. Профессор резко подался вперед и, смешно взмахнув руками, выдал умопомрачительное:  
– БУ!  
Только понимание того, что в кабинете зельеварения лучше бояться молча, не проявляя своих чувств, не дало Поттеру залезть на стул с ногами и прижать к себе рюкзак покрепче.  
– М-да… – протянул Снейп, с жалостью наблюдавший за его потугами сохранить невозмутимость. – Тяжёлый случай. Что же с вами делать-то? – он потер подбородок и нахмурил брови.  
– Может, отпустить? – просительно подняв брови, выдавил из себя Поттер.  
– Заманчиво… Заманчиво… Ага, а ещё можно вас вообще из Хогвартса выгнать, чтобы вдруг, не дай Мерлин, не напороться на вас в коридоре. А то у вас еще сердечный приступ от страха случится, а мне потом объяснять аврорам, что у Поттера просто крыша поехала от счастья, и никакими Непростительными я его не… ДА ПРЕКРАТИТЕ ЖЕ ВЫ ДРОЖАТЬ, МАТЬ ВАШУ, ПОТТЕР!!! Всё, убирайтесь вон! Достали вы меня! Хватит уже бояться! – последнюю фразу он крикнул уже вслед исчезающей за дверью спине.  
А Гарри остановился и позволил себе отдышаться, лишь добежав до входа в Большой Зал. Здесь он спрятался в каком-то чулане и принялся успокаивать сбившееся дыхание. Ну почему, почему Снейп так к нему относится? Почему зельевару так нравится над ним, Гарри, издеваться? Ему что, занятий мало? Он с трудом подавил рвущийся стон отчаяния.  
– Так, Гарри, успокойся. Снейп прав, надо что-то делать со своими нервами, – сказал он себе вслух, одёрнул мантию и вышел из чулана, поймав удивлённый взгляд сестёр Патил. Гриффиндорец улыбнулся им, махнул рукой и направился на ужин. И лишь когда он рухнул на скамью и подвинул к себе тарелку с жареным цыплёнком, в голове на мгновение промелькнула мысль: «А зачем Снейп меня вызывал-то?»…

Глава 2. Лимонные дольки.

– Ну что, Северус, как всё прошло? – директор даже не попытался встать из-за стола, чтобы его поприветствовать. Снейп ответил ему одной из своих самых отвратительных ухмылок.  
– Вам тоже доброго вечера.  
– М-да. Чаю?  
– Ох, профессор Дамблдор, объясните мне наконец, почему каждый раз, когда я к вам прихожу, вы начинаете поить меня своим мерзким жасминовым чаем и пичкать противными лимонными дольками?  
– Потому что когда ты начинаешь звать меня по фамилии – это верный признак того, что ты дико зол. А я всегда думал, что чай успокаивает. Я не прав? – Снейп скривился и откликнулся всё-таки на приглашающий жест директора, плюхнувшись в стоящее перед столом кресло.  
– Просто я ненавижу жасмин, Альбус, – он протянул руку и взял с подноса чашку.  
– Да? – невозмутимо воскликнул директор. – Никогда бы не подумал, Северус, что ты уделяешь столько внимания вкусу чая, – он громко отхлебнул из чашки, не обращая внимания на побагровевшего Снейпа. – Как насчёт бергамота? И возьми лимонную дольку.  
– Мерлин, директор, увольте меня от этого! Я пришёл к вам не чай пить!  
– Да, мой мальчик, ты прав, – он сделал ещё один глоток из чашки и нехотя поставил её на поднос. Затем взмахнул палочкой, и поднос исчез, оставив на столе лишь вазочку с засахаренными лимонными дольками. – Как прошла встреча?  
– А как она могла пройти с…хм…Поттером! – выплюнул он последнее слово, выражая своё отношение к этому несмышленому юнцу. Дамблдор лишь вздохнул. – Он боялся до такой степени, что у меня стол дрожал в такт его коленям!  
– Что-нибудь прояснилось? Ты спросил, почему он так на тебя реагирует?  
– Нет, Альбус. Он был не в состоянии и пару слов выдавить. Вряд ли вообще слышал, о чём я говорю.  
– Хм, странно. Может быть, какое-то неизвестное нам заклятие? – Дамблдор сложил руки в замок и водрузил на них подбородок.  
– Не думаю…  
– Почему?  
– Он ведь неплохо противостоял Империусу, верно?  
– А окклюменция?  
– Вы не хуже меня знаете, профессор, что это ничего не значит. Взять того же Хмури! Он лучше всех известных мне волшебников противостоял заклятиям разума, а в мысли к нему мог пролезть любой, даже Поттер!  
– Ну хорошо, я согласен с тобой. Но сарказм свой поуменьш…  
– В общем, Альбус, я не знаю. Это не заклятие и уж точно…ха!..не зелье. Просто Поттер тронулся умом в последней схватке с Волдемортом.  
– Северус…  
– А вообще-то я хочу сказать, что он просто тряпка!  
– Северус…  
– Слабак! Трус!  
– Северус…  
– Неженка!  
– Се-ве-рус!  
– Что?  
– Возьми лимонную дольку…  
– Альбус! – вскочил с кресла зельевар. – Я уже давно не школьник, чтобы пичкать меня сладостями против воли! И вообще…  
– Заавадишь?  
– Альбус! Не смейте так шутить!  
– Ох, Северус, иногда ты мне слишком уж напоминаешь школьника… Третьекурсника, скажем. Хм… Хотя нет, они ещё слишком принципиальные… А вот шестикурсника – вполне. Они как раз таки ходят всегда такие гордые, довольные собой, а натыкаясь взглядом на старосту, тут же теряются или психуют… – он взял дольку и положил её в рот, лишь потом взглянув из-под своих знаменитых очков на Снейпа. – И хватит краснеть, Северус. Твоей бледности это не идёт. Тебе бы больше пошли румяна персикового оттенка, если ты…хм…захочешь когда-нибудь ими воспользоваться.  
– На что это вы намекаете? – Снейп навис над директором, опершись руками на стол.  
– На то, чтобы ты перестал злиться, мой мальчик, и уж никак не на твою нетрадиционную ориентацию, как ты подумал…  
Ляп! Снейп долго не мог прийти в себя от шока. Дамблдор же лишь снисходительно на него поглядывал, ничего не объясняя. Зельевар покрылся испариной и опустился обратно в кресло, лишь после этого закрыв рот и обретя дар речи.  
– Откуда?  
– Хм…пару дней назад школьная сова принесла мне письмо. Прочитав пару строк, я понял, что она ошиблась, наверное, слишком старая уже. Но я, прости, полюбопытствовал. И… В общем, не хочу тебя расстраивать, Северус… Но… В общем, кажется, Кристиан тебя бросил.  
Снейп несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать слова, затем спрятал лицо в ладонях. Потом резко встал и пошёл к выходу. В дверях он развернулся и еле слышно, но уже с обычным своим сарказмом, сказал:  
– Хватит совать свой длинный нос туда, куда не следует, Дамблдор!  
И он ушёл, хлопнув дверью…

Глава 3. По душам.

– Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!  
Гарри со всей силы двинул кулаком по стене. Висящий рядом портрет обижено охнул.  
– Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!  
Как он мог забыть?  
– Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Вот придурок!  
Стене опять досталось, вот только в этот раз ногой.  
Как же он мог забыть сдать домашнюю работу по Высшим Зельям? Теперь Снейп точно сожрёт его с потрохами, ни разу не подавится и использует локтевой сустав в качестве зубочистки. А всё потому, что он опять боялся даже глаза на Снейпа поднять. Результат – уже прошло полдня после сдвоенных зелий, солнце клонится к закату, а домашняя всё ещё у него в сумке.  
– Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!  
Делать нечего – Гарри собрал волю в кулак и двинулся в сторону подземелий. Он понимал, что работу нужно обязательно сдать, иначе только-только начавшие исправляться оценки по зельям снова перерастут в череду жирных «Т». Но как же было страшно! До дрожи в коленях. До сухости во рту.  
На его стук никто не ответил. Ну ещё бы, всё-таки уже вечер, занятия кончились… Он облокотился на стенку и задумался. Если он не сдаст домашнюю, то Снейп поставит ему «Т», но если он ввалится сейчас в личные комнаты профессора… Гарри вдруг нервно хихикнул, представив Снейпа вдвоём с девушкой. И тут врывается ОН, герой войны, победитель Волдеморта и, Горгона раздери, Золотой Мальчик! И Снейп опрокидывает своей пассии на голову тарелку с макаронами, становится перед Поттером на одно колено и просит его руки…  
– И долго будем стоять?  
Снейп стоял перед открытой дверью своих личных комнат и смотрел на ошарашенного Гарри. А Гарри действительно не понимал, как он тут оказался. Он что, замечтался до такой степени?? О, Мерлин всемогущий! Сейчас начнётся...  
И оно началось.  
Снейп совсем недобро и как-то непривычно криво ухмыльнулся и заговорил:  
– А это даже занятно, Поттер, смотреть на вас вот такого. Ошарашенный, ещё более лохматый, чем обычно, и чертовский гордый. На лице еще никаких следов страха. Мужественный молодой человек, стремящийся на подвиги. Вдруг ещё где-нибудь в закоулках Лондона живёт очередной Волдеморт!  
– Сэр…  
– Заткнитесь, Поттер! Не мешайте мне мечтать! Нахал! – зельевар выплюнул это слово прямо в лицо Гарри, и тот уловил довольно сильный запах огневиски. Да он пьян!  
– Сэр, но я всего лишь… – Снейп посмотрел на него так, словно Гарри лишил его самого большого наслаждения на свете.  
– Вы такой скучный, Поттер. Давайте уже сюда свою работу…  
– Но откуда?..  
– Поттер, если вы думаете, что я слепой, то вы глубоко ошибаетесь. Она лежала у вас на столе весь урок, а когда я подошёл к вашему столу, чтобы проверить зелье, вы слишком быстро сложили ВСЕ свои вещи и ретировались с глаз моих долой. За что я вам, - он покачнулся, - премногомногомногомного - тьфу ты! - благодарен.  
– Профессор, всё хорошо?  
– Прекрасно, мистер Поттер.  
– По вам не скажешь. Сэр.  
– Вы ещё и грубиян.  
– Я просто пытаюсь помочь!  
– Мне не нужна ничья помощь…  
– Но если вам моя помощь не нужна…  
– …тем более ваша, Поттер…  
– …то я могу уйти, сэр. Однако…  
– …но если вы так хотите сделать вид, что помогаете…  
– …мне кажется, что я могу помочь вам…  
– …можете попробовать войти, если не боитесь.  
– …разрешите мне войти!  
Они воззрились друг на друга в недоумении, потеряв дар речи. Снейп очнулся первым, отвёл взгляд и отступил от двери в сторону, пропуская Поттера вперёд. Гарри робко вошёл в дверь, уже жалея, что предложил помощь. Особенно он жалел об этом, когда лицезрел жадную ухмылку на лице Снейпа.  
Комната освещалась лишь огнём из камина, возле которого располагались два кресла и небольшой журнальный столик. На столике стояли бутылка огневиски и пузатый бокал.  
– Ну что, мистер Поттер, – он развалился в одном из кресел. – Вы хотели мне помочь. Что ж. Помогайте. – И он воззрился на Гарри одним из своих фирменных взглядов. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как присесть на краешек соседнего кресла. – Виски, Поттер?

В голове шумело. И Гарри не мог сказать, что это ему неприятно. Впервые после победы над Волдемортом он чувствовал себя уютно, уверенно и пьяно. Хихикнув над очередной плоской шуточкой Снейпа, он икнул и повалился на спинку кресла.  
– Оп-па! Поттер, да вы пьяны! – Снейп наклонился к нему и заглянул в глаза. Взгляд Гарри от такой близости расфокусировался, и он сдавленно охнул. Отодвинувшись, Снейп спросил: – Что-то не так?  
– Ох, сэр... Просто, когда вы так близко, мне не по себе…  
– Хм… Ну ещё бы, – он налил себе ещё виски. – И всё-таки, Поттер, объясните-ка мне природу вашего панического страха.  
– Что?  
– Ну вы ведь меня боитесь, не так ли? Даже Дамблдор заметил.  
– Нууууу… – протянул Гарри.  
– Ох, Поттер. Сейчас я точно подумаю, что вы сильно ударились головой, сражаясь с Тёмным Лордом. Не хотите говорить – не надо. Пшли вон...  
– Нет, сэр! Только не прогоняйте меня!  
– С ума сойти! Мне казалось, вы меня боитесь.  
– Ээээ…мммм…ну да… – Лицо Гарри залил юношеский румянец. – Но мне так хорошо тут.  
– А, ну и гиппогриф с вами. Я сейчас слишком пьян для того, чтобы разбираться в студенческих домыслах. – Профессор расслабился, погрузившись в мягкость кресла, и прикрыл глаза. Гарри хлебнул ещё огневиски для храбрости и выпалил:  
– А вы, сэр? Что с вами? Вы же не просто так напились?  
– Нет, Поттер, не просто так, – чуть помедлив ответил зельевар. – Но не думаю, что мои проблемы, а тем более моя личная жизнь, смогут вас заинтересовать.  
– Ага, значит у вас что-то не так с личной жизнью!  
– Какая проницательность, мистер Поттер.  
Повисло молчание, прерываемое лишь треском поленьев в камине. Снейп не собирался рассказывать студенту, а тем более Поттеру, о своей личной жизни. Он был уверен, что того это шокирует и собирался сейчас наконец-таки пойти поспать, надеясь, что Поттеру хватит такта оставить его одного и уйти в гриффиндорские спальни. Да, они неплохо тут посидели. Он даже не думал, что с мальчишкой можно вот так вот просто и довольно приятно провести время. Вот только нужен ему сейчас совсем не мальчишка… Слова вырвались против его воли:  
– Он ушёл и даже ничего мне толком не сказал. О, в письме были просто извинения за то, что он ничего не может объяснить. Наверное, старый сальноволосый зельевар стал ему не нужен. А ведь он клялся в вечной любви и даже настаивал, чтобы мы жили вместе и афишировали свои отношения. Глупый мальчишка, он думал, что я куплюсь на это. А я с самого начала знал, что он меня обманывает. Что ж, теперь у меня есть повод думать, что я был прав, – он горько усмехнулся. – Вот только он сделал мне очень больно…  
Снейп не сразу понял, что сказал слишком много недозволенного. Наверное, это огневиски так на него подействовало. В душе медленно начал нарастать гнев. Почувствовав это, Поттер подобрался в своём кресле.  
– Что, довольны?! – Снейп рванулся к нему, опершись руками на подлокотники кресла, и впился взглядом в испуганное лицо. – Вы этого хотели, не так ли, мистер Поттер?! Теперь можете бежать рассказывать своим друзьям о том замечательном факте, что ваш профессор зельеварения жалкий педик, которого при том ещё и бросили! – Из его уст вырывалось шипение, которое было даже хуже криков. И Гарри это знал.  
– Что вы, сэр! У меня и в мыслях не было…  
– Глупый мальчишка! Тебе не стоило приходить сюда! Я размажу тебя по стенке, если вдруг кто-то узнает! Я убью тебя, Поттер, если ты начнёшь трепать языком…  
Гарри срочно нужно было его заткнуть. Он не мог больше слушать этот пробирающий до мозга костей голос, но понимал, что вырваться из рук Снейпа не получится. К тому же лицо зельевара было так недопустимо близко… И поэтому он, повинуясь нахлынувшему импульсу, впился губами в рот Снейпа. Опешивший мужчина вообще не сразу понял, что с ним делают. Но вкус огневиски на губах юноши был так притягателен… И он, уже ничего не соображая, поднял его с кресла, прижал к себе и разомкнул губы, пропуская влажное тепло в свой рот.  
Поцелуй был долгим и нежным. Затем губы Снейпа скользнули по шее юноши, оставляя за собой влажный след.  
– Глупый мальчишка, – исступлённо бормотал мужчина, не в силах оторваться от нежной кожи. – Что же ты делаешь?  
А Гарри ворвался руками в волосы профессора. Он так долго мечтал об этом…  
– Знаете, сэр… Я ведь не боялся вас… Я вас так хотел… – но его последнюю фразу заглушил громкий стук в дверь. Снейп ошарашено отпрянул в сторону от Гарри, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд и успокоить дыхание.  
– Раздери горгулья того, кто за дверью!  
Он нехотя подошёл к двери и распахнул её.  
– Сееееверууус! – Ему на шею кинулся молодой парень.  
– Кристиан? Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?!  
Поттер постарался незаметно проскочить в дверь, надеясь, что его последние слова так и остались неуслышанными…

Глава 4. Астрономическая башня.

Он был благодарен судьбе за то, что в эти два дня в его расписании не было Высших Зелий. Иначе бы он просто не смог заглянуть в эти чёрные глаза.  
Старая привычка бродить в отцовской мантии по ночным коридорам школы действительно прибавляла уверенности в себе. Однообразность коридоров успокаивала и придавала сил. Правда, он не был уверен, что завтра на уроке ему это действительно поможет. Но он хотя бы привёл мысли в порядок.  
Сегодня ноги несли его на Астрономическую башню. Наверное, потому что холодный ветер, царивший там, мог хоть как-то заглушить пожар, полыхавший в его душе.  
Он облокотился на перила и устремил взгляд вниз, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то во тьме. Пытаясь не думать…  
– Только не вздумай прыгать. В мои планы не входит соскребать твои бесценные останки с земли, – Гарри обернулся и увидел зельевара, стоявшего в углу с сигаретой в руках. Он плотнее закутался в мантию-невидимку, надеясь, что эти слова были адресованы не ему. – Поттер, отвечая на твой невысказанный вопрос, поясняю: ты так громко и томно вздыхаешь, что заглушаешь даже шум ветра. Сними уже свою мантию.  
Гарри ничего не оставалось, как повиноваться властному голосу. Он снял мантию и запихнул её в карман.  
– Сэр, я…  
– Ох, только не начинай мямлить. А то придётся лишить Гриффиндор пары-тройки баллов. Дай-ка подумаю…хм…за ночные бдения по школе, за препирания с профессором и, о да, Поттер, за так и не сданную домашнюю работу.  
– Чёрт…  
– Да-да. Похоже, что приход Кристиана спутал все твои планы, не так ли? – Фраза прозвучала очень, ну оооочень многозначно.  
– Что вы хотите этим сказать... сэр?  
– Мерлин, да ничего! Вы, Поттер, ещё ни разу на моей памяти не попытались просто выслушать меня, а не искать в моих словах злой умысел!  
– Нет, сэр, я всего лишь…  
– Ты всего лишь покраснел, как помидор, и пытаешься сейчас выкинуть из головы то, что случилось в моём кабинете, – он выбросил окурок. И…улыбнулся? – Не сказал бы, что это плохое решение, – он подошёл почти вплотную, – но у меня есть идея получше.  
И он заключил Гарри в свои объятья.  
– Я выгнал Кристиана. Зачем он мне, если у меня есть Золотой мальчик? – ухмыльнулся профессор. – Но ты должен понять: сначала ты заканчиваешь школу. Мне не нужны проблемы.  
– Угу, – промычал Гарри куда-то в грудь зельевару.

Глава 5. Вместо эпилога.

Директор стоял около насеста Фоукса и кормил птицу совиными вафлями. Фоуксу была явно не по душе такая еда, но он, видимо, был слишком голоден и поедал вафли с бешеной скоростью.  
– И всё же я не понимаю, профессор, почему я должен жертвовать своей личной жизнью, спасая в очередной раз этого несносного мальчишку.  
– Северус, ты же понимаешь, что это ненадолго. Осталось подождать всего пару месяцев, и Гарри закончит школу. И уйдёт из твоей жизни.  
– Только перед этим подойдёт ко мне и станет домогаться, не так ли?  
– Ох, Северус, тебя послушать, так он просто какой-то маньяк-извращенец…  
– Именно так я и считаю!  
– Мы просто должны ему помочь. После победы над Томом он так одинок. И он не знает, что ему делать дальше. Мысль, что за стенами Хогвартса его кто-то ждёт, поможет ему.  
– А как же я? И моя личная жизнь? Пусть Кристиан действительно оказался придурком, но он ведь не один на свете… И вообще, Альбус, почему именно я должен опять быть Поттеровским спасителем?  
– Ступай, Северус. У тебя занятия через 10 минут.  
Снейп поднялся из кресла и направился к двери.  
– Вы всё же ответите мне на этот вопрос, Альбус, – и он закрыл за собой дверь. Директор улыбнулся фениксу:  
– О, я уверен, что Северус очень скоро признается себе, что жить без Гарри не может. А Гарри и так уже ему в этом признался. Они так подходят друг другу, ты не находишь, птичка?


End file.
